


Thor's Favorite

by Eringo94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Loki and Thor bromance Post Avengers terrible punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eringo94/pseuds/Eringo94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor never told Loki that he was his favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor's Favorite

Thor gripped Loki’s arm tightly as they made their way to the throne room, where the All Father was waiting for them.  There, Loki was to be sentenced for the crimes he had committed against Jotunheim and Midgard.

 

Truthfully, Thor was nervous.  He did not know what his father had in store for Loki and he severely hoped that his punishment wasn’t too dreadful.  He _knew_ Loki had to be punished.  His crimes against Jotunheim and Midgard were reprehensible.  Loki had to be made aware of the severity of his transgressions.  Still, he was his brother, and he couldn’t bear to see him in pain. 

 

Thor gripped Loki more tightly, unable to reign in his mounting unease.  Loki turned his head towards Thor and glared at him, unable to keep the wince from his features.  Thor relaxed his hand immediately, while still keeping his hand on him.

 

“Apologies, brother.”  Loki was unable to speak his response with the muzzle fitted over his mouth.  However, Thor got all the answer he needed just by looking into his brother’s green eyes, now filled with hate.  _I am not your brother._

Thor sighed heavily, as if all nine realms rested on his shoulders.  He was tired.  So tired.  Tired of fighting with Loki.  Tired of trying to convince him that he _was_ his brother (blood be damned), that Thor _loved him with all his heart._ It seemed as if Loki’s hatred for him knew no bounds- that they would never be as they once were.  _When did everything fall apart?_

Thor stopped them when they reached the doors that led to the throne room.  He tried to ignore (and failed) how his hands were subtly shaking.  Loki noticed and Thor knew that he was smirking behind the muzzle.  Desperately, Thor grasped Loki’s shoulders in his hands.  

 

“Loki, please, do not antagonize father.  It will only lead to a more severe punishment for you.  _Please_ , brother.”  Loki didn’t give Thor any indication that heard his plea.  He gazed at him with dull eyes and then looked on stoically towards the doors.  Thor heaved a sigh and took Loki’s arm in his once again.  He knocked once.  Immediately, the doors opened.

 

Loki went frigid besides him.  Perplexed, Thor looked t his brother and then towards the room.  He felt his eyes widen in disbelief.  He was stunned to find almost all of Asgard present.  He had imagined that Loki’s sentencing would be private, with only Odin, Frigga and himself present.  He couldn’t stop the anger from twisting his features.  _So the All Father intends to humiliate Loki._ Grinding his teeth in discontent, Thor softly nudged Loki to trudge forward.

 

Loki looked straight forward towards Odin.  He kept his head held high, trying to keep some semblance of his pride.  He didn’t want to see the enmity in these peoples’ eyes. 

 

The fear.  _There walks Loki, the Frost Giant!  The monster parents tell their children about at night!_   These were people he had known, had respected, had played with as children.  It had been all for naught.

 

“JOTUN SCUM!”

 

“TRAITOR!  KILL THE JOTUN RUNT!”

 

“LET US TAKE HIM TO THE COURTYARD!  WE WILL STRONG HIM UP AND WATCH HIM BURN!”

 

“HE WILL CREEP INTO OUR HOUSES AND SLAY OUR CHILDREN!”

 

“I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING STRANGE ABOUT HIM.”

 

Loki tried his damn hardest to keep his body from reacting at the abuse spewed at him.  These people were screaming for his blood.  He continued forward, however.  He would _not_ run away.  He would face Odin and all of Asgard with his head held high. 

 

Even when Loki felt a rock hit him squarely on the face, he did not cower.  He would _not_ show weakness.  He _wouldn’t._ He _couldn’t._   By the Norns it _hurt._ He didn’t let his face show the absolute agony he felt, didn’t react to the blood oozing from the cut of his forehead, didn’t watch it drip to the floor.  He kept his head held high.  Even as people began to throw rotten fruit.  Thor tried to shield Loki from the onslaught as much as he could.  Loki noted how they didn’t seem to care if they hit Thor as well. 

 

The king of Asgard stayed silent, letting his people have their way with Loki.  _As he should,_ Loki thought darkly.  Finally, Thor and Loki found themselves in front of the All Father.  Immediately, a pair of guards came to them and proceeded to rip Loki away from Thor.  They dragged him to the center and roughly pushed him down to his knees.  Thor clenched Mjollnir at the sight of his brother’s mistreatment.  “You dare handle a prince of Asgard in such a way you inso--”

 

“Thor, enough.”  Odin said quietly.  Thor glared at his father but held his tongue.  Stiffly, he walked to stand beside Frigga, who looked as if she had walked through deaths doors.  He tried to catch Loki’s eyes for any indication that the guards’ abuse hurt him further.  Much to Thor’s chagrin, Loki ignored him.  He was glowering straight at Odin.

 

Odin lifted his hand; everyone fell silent.  “Loki Odinson, you stand here guilty of treason, attempted fratricide and genocide, and causing destruction on Midgard, which Asgard is bound to protect.  Do you have any words to say to defend yourself?”  Using his magic, Odin ripped off the muzzle from Loki’s face.

 

Loki gasped as his moth was freed from the contraption that silenced him.  In response to Odin’s words, Loki spat the blood that had filled his mouth at the All Father.  He smiled cruelly.  Thor felt his heart sink to the floor. 

 

“Next time I shall try harder.  And I will succeed.” Loki murmured quietly.  The hall erupted in angry screeches.  Through it all, Thor gazed at Loki, while the latter stared coolly at Odin.  Odin’s face gave nothing away.  He started down at his adopted son.  Frigga put her face into her hands and sobbed quietly.  Again, Odin raised his hand and the room fell silent.

 

“There will be no opportunity for you to wreak havoc on the Nine Realms again.  I sentence you to be crucified in your cell.  Only when you have learned humility will you be freed.  I strip of you your magic.”  For the third time, the hall erupted in voices.  The Asgardians were discontent with Loki’s punishment.  They wanted to see his vile blood flee from his worthless body, no doubt.  Thor was amongst them screaming.  However, it wasn’t for further punishment.  Quite the opposite, in fact.  He ran to his father’s side. 

 

“Father, this is madness!  You cannot sentence Loki to a crucifixion.  We have not crucified our prisoners in over three millennia!  Do not do this father!  He is your son!  Have mercy!”  Thor looked over at his mother for help for surely, she wouldn’t allow such a thing to happen to her favorite son.  Frigga merely continued to sob in her hands.  Thor looked back towards his father.  “Please father.  Do not do this to Loki.  He will not learn humility while he is strung up like an animal!  _Please!”_

Odin glared at his eldest son.  “My words are final.  As you are not yet the king, you have no say in Loki’s punishment.”  A small chuckle distracted Thor from what he had been about to say in retaliation.  He looked towards Loki, as did Odin.  Loki was looking at the floor, still chuckling quietly to himself.  Quiet as it may have been, the hall went silent again.  Suddenly, Loki erupted into laughter.  He threw his head towards the ceiling and… laughed.  It was without mirth, and Thor couldn’t stand to hear it anymore.  His eyes gleamed with madness.  When he began to speak, Thor felt his blood run cold.

 

“You are a fool to think you can keep me imprisoned here.  Crucifying me won’t do a damn thing!  You are a coward Odin King!  You know, in your heart, what you must do to protect the Nine Realms.  Give these people what they want!  A Frost Giant’s execution!  Ice flows through my veins; I breed destruction and chaos.  It shall never change!”  Thor could only gape in horror at his brothers words.  _How wrong you are brother._

“Asgard is under weak leadership is seems, however.  Its king cannot do its duty!”  Loki turned his face towards Thor.  “Go on Odinson!  Smite me with Mjollnir!  Put down this monster” he pointed to himself.  “You would bring great honor to your house!  One more Frost Giant killed…”  Thor couldn’t stop the tears from leaking from his eyes.  Crazily, Loki whipped his head to look at his (not) father again.

 

“Do I repulse you?  Tell me, do you regret saving me that day?  Surely you must.  The answer is simple All Father.  Kill me!  I am a Jotun runt!  A liar!”  Odin looked at his youngest son, not letting him know how much his words _hurt_.

 

Loki gave a breathless gasp.  “Instead you lock me up!  Mark my words father, I will find a way to escape.  You will regret not killing me when you had the chance.  I shall come to your bed chambers during the night and I will rip your heart from your chest and make you watch me feed it to you precious son!”

 

“ENOUGH!  Guards, take this prisoner away!”

 

“NO!  Father, you cannot do this!  Loki!”  Thor reached for his brother, only to be stopped by two more guards.  He watched helplessly as Loki was dragged to the dungeons.  He was still laughing.

 

Frigga’s sobs reverberated loudly in the quiet hall.

 

 

00000

 

_“One more step you swine, and you shall meet your end” a young Thor exclaimed, using his wooden sword to try to poke Loki in the arm.  Loki laughed and dodged his brother’s attack._

_“You can try!” Loki replied.  Thor smirked and pointed his sword at Loki’s head.  “I shall succeed.  Have at thee!”  Thor threw his sword at Loki.  Lithely, Loki evaded it.  It landed in a near bush.  “Tsk tsk Thor, how many times has father told you to never throw your sword?  It would mean your death.”_

_Loki went to go get Thor’s sword.  He didn’t foresee Thor come up from behind him, however.  Loki gave a startled whelp when he suddenly felt strong arms encircling his waist and lifted him off his feet.  He heard obnoxious laughter beside his ear.  “And didn’t father tell **you** to never let your guard down when in the presence of an enemy?”  Loki rolled his eyes.  _

_“You are beaten brother.  Surrender!”  Even with his back to Thor, Loki could still feel Thor grinning happily.  “Never!”  Loki immediately began to struggle in Thor’s arms.  His struggling instantly turned into breathless laughter as Thor began to tickle him.  “No Thor!  Stop, that’s not fair!  Haha Stop!”_

_“Yield and I shall” Thor replied evilly.  “ALRIGHT!  You are the victor!  Again!  Now stop tickling me” Loki begged breathlessly.  Thor stopped right away and let go of his brother.  Loki glared at his brother.  “That’s not fair Thor” he said.  Thor gave an entirely innocent look.  “And why not?  In battle you must find an enemy’s weakness.”  Loki snorted.  One day he would find a way to stop Thor from sneaking up behind him.  Relishing the day when Thor would pounce on him and come empty handed, he began to pick up both of their wooden swords.  He looked at them fondly.  In a couple of centuries, Thor was going to be given Mjollnir and he would have no use of these pathetic things._

_Suddenly, Loki felt an arm wrapping around his shoulders.  “One day, it is you that shall be victor Loki.  You fought well  You will make a fantastic warrior.”  Loki felt his heart burst with happiness at the compliment._

_“You fight well with that wooden stick you call a sword Thor.”  Both brothers turned to look at the entrance and saw Bjorn casually leaning on the wall.  He smirked at the two princes.  “Instead of play fighting, perhaps you would like a real challenge.”  Thor narrowed his eyes in dislike.  No, Thor did not like this boy.  He presumed to think he was a better warrior than Thor himself!_

_Loki must have come to the same conclusion.  “Take care of how you speak to the prince of Asgard, Bjorn.  While you may be twice Thor’s size, he will still find victory” he said confidently._

_Bjorn laughed quietly.  “Is that so Thor?  Do you think you can best me in hand to hand warfare?  If so, come at me.”  Thor glared at Bjorn.  He would live to regret ever challenging the son of Odin.  “Very well.”  The two boys began to circle one another.  Loki noticed exactly how much larger Bjorn was compared to Thor.  He irrationally started wishing that Thor was allowed to have Mjollnir now!_

_Thor made the first move; he lunged at Bjorn, his eyes narrowed in anger and vexed pride.  Bjorn sidestepped his attack and stuck his foot out, tripping Thor.  With a frustrated yell, Thor sprang up and began to throw a series of punches towards Bjorn.  Bjorn smirked and dodged Thor’s attacks while landing a good blow to his jaw.  Loki winced as Thor went down again.  “C’mon Thor!  Don’t let him win.”  Thor quickly rolled to the side as Bjorn tried to crack his skull into pieces with his foot.  He got up, dazed, and met his opponent head on._

_This time, Bjorn was on the offensive.  He quickly threw a punch at Thor.  Thor blocked the attack and kicked him as hard as he could in the ribs.  Bjorn gasped in pain and backed away.  Thor smirked, breathing heavily through his nose.  He was quickly regaining his confidence, Loki noted.  And therein laid Thor’s flaw: pride.  With a yell, he ran at Bjorn.  What he had intended to do, however, was lost to Loki as Thor was tackled to the ground with a head butt to his stomach.  Pain was rolling off Thor in waves.  Suddenly, Bjorn was on top of him, his arms locked underneath his body.  Bjorn went in for the kill.  Mercilessly, he punched Thor in the face.  Loki felt his whole body shudder when he heard Thor’s nose break.  Tears leaked from Loki’s eyes as blood seeped from Thor’s mouth and nose._

_“May…this be… a lesson to you.  You are… not as powerful… as you think… you are.”  Bjorn said breathlessly, now landing blows to Thor’s shoulders and chest.  All Thor could do was gasp in pain.  Loki took in his once **strong** brother, now helpless, and snapped.  _

_Bjorn couldn’t breathe, suddenly.  It was as if something was blocking his airway.  Fearfully, he leapt from Thor’s body and began to scratch at his throat.  He looked around frantically and finally settled on the younger price.  His eyes widened in horror.  Smirking, Loki had his arm outstretched toward Bjorn, his hand curling in on itself.  He felt the force around his throat tighten.  He went to open his mouth to scream, but found that he couldn’t._

_Bjorn fell to his knees, staring helplessly at Loki.  He was going to die, he realized.  Suddenly, hands clutched at his own, leading them away from his throat.  “Stop this madness Loki!  Let him go!  NOW” Thor all but snarled at his younger brother.  Loki looked up at his brother, perplexed.  Why should he let him go?  So that he may hurt him again?  “LOKI!  NOW!”  Immediately, Loki uncurled his hand and let it drop.  Bjorn fell on all four, breathing deeply.  Numbly, Loki sat down on the grass._

_He didn’t understand._

_When Bjorn regained his breath, he got up and glared at Loki.  Loki looked up at him as well.  In Bjorn’s eyes he saw hatred, malice, fury._

_Fear._

_“You are a coward young prince.  You resort to your magic to protect yourself and the ones you love.  Do not believe the lies your brother spews.  You will **never** be a warrior of Asgard.  You’re a wretched creature, not worthy of the name you bear.”  He spat at Loki’s feet and without another word, walked away._

_When the two princes found themselves alone again, Thor whirled to face his brother.  “What have you done Loki?!  You could have killed him!  Do you understand that?”  Thor was visibly shaking in rage.  Loki suddenly felt very small.  He found he couldn’t look at his brother.  Instead, he stared at the grass, dotted in Thor’s blood.  He still didn’t understand.  He had simply been trying to protect his brother._

_“I… thought merely to… protect you brother” Loki stuttered.  He felt a burning sensation in his eyes.  Tears.  He would **not** cry.  He **wouldn’t.**_

****

_Thor scowled at him.  “I do not need your protection Loki.  I could have beaten him if you hadn’t intervened.”  Thor’s scowl deepened.  “You must stop using this… sorcery, Loki.  It’s not right.  It’s a woman’s weapon.  And as much as I hate to admit it, Bjorn was right.  True warriors do not fight with magic.  It is time you grew up and took to practicing with me and father.  Playing with wooden swords will not make you strong.”_

_A woman’s weapon?  Suddenly, Loki couldn’t stop the tears from flowing from his eyes.  They ran in torrents down his face.  “I’m sorry Thor!  I promise I won’t get in the way again.  I had only… ww-wanted to hh-help!  I want to be s-strong just like you and f-father.”  He started to sob.  His magic was a part of him.  He couldn’t let it go.  He needed it._

_Thor looked at his brother, sobbing on the floor, and sighed.  He sat down next to Loki and wrapped him in a hug.  Loki instantly clung to him, his hands tugging at his bloodied shirt.  “Shh don’t cry Loki.  It’s alright.  I’m sorry for making you sad.  I know you only meant to help.  Shh.”  He stroked Loki’s hair.  Eventually, Loki quieted down.  He looked at his older brother and gave a timid smile.  Thor returned it and brought them both to their feet._

_“Come, let us go to the healing room.  I suspect my nose and a couple ribs are broken.”  Loki simply nodded.  He knew he could probably heal Thor’s wounds to a certain amount.  But he didn’t voice his idea to Thor._

_00000_

It has been three days since Loki had been crucified.  Thor hadn’t had the courage to go visit him.  However, this day, he resolved to go visit his brother.  He didn’t think he could stand not seeing him.  He walked quietly to the dungeons. 

 

Today would be the first day he would have seen Loki since his sentencing.  Odin hadn’t permitted him to see the crucifixion to take place, less he intervened somehow (and he knew would have).  He had been left to comfort his catatonic mother, who would not stop crying.  She meekly whispered Loki’s name as Thor clung to her, rocking her back and forth. 

 

When the deed had been done, Thor had found his father a demanded to know what happened.  Odin sat heavily in a chair and gave an exhausted sigh.  He looked so old, suddenly.  “It is a sight I never wish to behold again my son” he had said shakily.  He told Thor how Loki had never stopped laughing, even when the dwarves nailed his hands and feet to the steel pillar.  Odin explained how the nails they used were enchanted, how Loki would never be able to take them out.  The cell he was confined to barred Loki’s magic as well.

 

They had argued that night.  It was a fight that shook all of Asgard.  Thor screamed at his father, demanding he let Loki go, how he was going about everything _wrong._ He exclaimed how torture would only confirm to Loki that he was a monster, deserving of pain and suffering.  Odin screamed right back at him, claiming how it had to be done, how it would teach Loki humility (Thor scoffed loudly) and that Thor had no right to demand anything of him.  Before Thor stormed out, he asked Odin if he ever truly loved Loki.  He left without seeing the tears that rolled down his father’s cheek.

 

Thor clutched the goblet of water close to him.  He did not know how long it had been since Loki had eaten or drank anything.  He would be thirsty, he thought.  Silently, he continued to trudge towards Loki’s cell.  His heart felt ready to burst.  Trepidation made him whole body quiver like a leaf. 

 

When he finally reached Loki’s cell, he was met with two guards, bound to watch over Loki.  “Stand aside.  I have come to pay a visit to my brother.”  The guards exchanged looks and gave way to the Prince of Asgard. 

 

Thor couldn’t quell the small gasp that tore through his throat at the sight of his brother.  There was Loki, strung up, to some steel pillar (forged by the dwarves no doubt).  Blood.  There was _so_ much blood.  It poured from Loki’s hands and feet.  Thor didn’t understand how the wounds still bled.  They were three days old!  Loki, upon seeing him, bared his teeth.  “Has the All Father finally decided to kill me?  He sends you as executioner?”  Thor desperately wished he imagined the hope in his voice.  Thor shook his head.  “Nay brother.  I have come to simply… pay you a visit.” 

 

Loki was deteriorating, Thor noted miserably.  He was as white as a corpse.  His bones were hideously apparent.  He was a skeleton.  Thor feared with one touch, Loki would fall apart.  His whole form was very tense, as if he was trying very hard to mask his agony.

 

Loki brought his attention back with a vicious sneer.  “The future king of Asgard, visiting a traitor?  Tut tut, this doesn’t do your reputation good.” 

 

Thor shrugged.  “Or perhaps you pity me?  To find me in this pathetic state?  Well, Odinson, I… don’t need your pity.  Leave me alone.  I do not wish to see you.”  He was gasping by the end of his speech.  He closed his eyes and tried to regain his breath.  Thor clenched his hands into fists.  He wouldn’t leave.  _Please don’t make me leave Loki._   Thor noticed, suddenly, that Loki wasn’t looking at him anymore.  Instead, he was looking at the goblet of water he was holding. 

 

“I figured that you were thirsty.” Thor said simply.  Suddenly, Loki seemed to get out of his trance and he spat at him.  Shocked, Thor moved away.  “I don’t need your charity Thor!  You needn’t do this.  We are not brothers!  I am a prisoner and you should treat me as one!  Leave!”

 

“Please Loki, I know you thirst.  You are dehydrated.  Brother please, stop this foolishness and drink.  It is only water.  I swear, if you drink it, I will leave.”  Loki scowled at him, suspicious.  Eventually, the thirst for water became more significant than his pride.  Hesitantly, Thor stepped closer to Loki and tipped the goblet into his mouth.  A sigh of content escaped Loki’s lips as the refreshing liquid touched his chapped lips.  He drank it greedily, until there was nothing left.  Thor smiled slightly and pulled the glass away from his lips.  Loki closed his sunken eyes once again and licked his lips.

 

Loki opened his eyes, unexpectedly, and glared at Thor.  What he wanted was all too clear to Thor.  With a heavy sigh, he took empty goblet and began leaving the cell.  He turned around, suddenly, to face Loki.  “Don’t worry brother, I shall come back to visit you again soon.”  Loki merely continued to glare at him.  _Why doesn’t the stupid oaf leave?_   Before he could voice his objections, Thor had walked out of his cell.

 

All was silent again.

 

00000

 

_Today was Thor’s fifteenth hundredth name day.  This name day stood apart from all the others Thor has had, however.  A boy’s fifteenth hundredth name day signified his passing into manhood.  Thor was now allowed to hold Mjollnir.  Loki rolled his eyes.  He knew Thor had been anticipating this day for many years now._

_There, Loki thought, pleased.  He leaned back to appreciate his work.  For Thor’s name day, he had crafted him a book.  He had to admit, it was beautiful.  The cover was of a golden material, with diamond studs at each corner and the pages were made of the finest parchment.  Loki was very proud of himself, to say the least._

_While Loki knew his oaf of a brother did not read (at all), he thought this type of gift seemed appropriate given the occasion.  He gently took it and began to walk to the courtyard, where he knew Thor was.  He was no doubt practicing with his new toy.  It didn’t surprise him in the slightest to see he was right._

_“Brother!”  Thor said, upon seeing Loki walk up to him.  Loki smiled widely.  “I see you are greatly enjoying playing with Mjollnir” he stated.  Thor grinned.  “I have been waiting my whole life for this.  Our enemies shall fall by the hundreds!”  Loki chuckled.  “Uh, before you go humiliate yourself in front of our “enemies,” perhaps you should learn how to wield it first?”  Thor nodded seriously.  “You are right Loki.  I shall practice all day and night.”_

_Loki rolled his eyes at his comment and revealed his wrapped present.  Thor’s eyes went wide in shock.  “Loki, you didn’t have to get me anything.”  Loki pressed his gift into Thor’s hands.  “Oh shut up and open it.”  Excited, Thor began to rip off the wrapping paper.  He raised his eyebrow in disbelief and amusement upon seeing the book.  “Oh Loki… um… thank you.  Loki sighed in exasperation.  “Yes I know, you’re probably asking yourself why on earth I gave you a book.  Thor, reading?  An insane thought.  However, Thor, this book is not like the books we had to study from.  This is a coll--”_

_“THOR!  OI, THOR!”  Loki jumped in surprise and whirled around.  The Warriors Three and Sif were running up to them.  Pushing past Loki, Thor went to greet them.  “My friends!  What brings you here?”  Sif grinned at Thor.  “Why wouldn’t we be here?  It’s your name day!”_

_Fandral nodded in agreement and stared excitedly at Thor’s new weapon.  “That’s it then?  Mjollnir?  By the Norns it’s beautiful!  You are truly lucky Thor.”  Hogun and Volstagg nodded in agreement.  Thor beamed at his friends.  “I cannot wait to yield it in battle.”  Loki snickered.  Sif narrowed her eyes at the younger prince.  “Something funny Loki?”_

_Loki grinned innocently.  “Oh it’s nothing my dear Sif.”  She glowered at him for a couple of seconds before she turned back to Thor.  “Thor, now that you have Mjollnir at your side, we could go on our first hunt!  We” she gestured to herself and the Warriors Three “are taking you to Alfheim to hunt bilgesnipe!”  Loki stiffened.  Thor laughed loudly and clapped Sif on the shoulders.  “An excellent idea!  Loki, will you join us on our first adventure?”  He turned towards Loki with hopeful eyes.  Sif and the others shifted uncomfortably and glared at Loki.  Loki looked into Thor’s blue eyes and saw that he honestly wanted him to join in.  However, he knew the others didn’t want him around.  He didn’t wish to cause trouble on Thor’s important day.  “No Thor, it’s alright.  Perhaps I’ll come along next time.”  The Warriors Three and Sif visibly relaxed._

_Thor glanced at his little brother uncertainly.  “If you’re sure, brother.”  The others began to walk away, occasionally calling for Thor to hurry up.  Excited once again, Thor threw the book back to Loki, who barely managed to catch it.  Walking backwards, he talked to Loki.  “Thank you brother.  It was a fine gift, really.  I shall read it upon my arrival back from Alfheim.  You have my word.”  With that, he ran to meet up with his friends._

_Loki watched Thor go and then looked down at the gift.  He felt a numbing sensation taking over his entire body.  Slowly, stiffly, Loki made his way to Thor’s chambers.  Gently, he placed the book on the writing table he knew Thor never used.  Loki was surprised to feel wetness on his cheek.  He raised his hand to his face and saw… tears.  Angrily, he rubbed his eyes.  He wouldn’t cry.  Not for something as pathetic as this.  Heatedly, he stormed out of Thor’s room and made his way to his own.  He tried to be optimistic.  Perhaps Thor would be true to his world and would actually read his gift._

_()()()_

_Two days later, Thor returned from his hunt.  He was carrying his game, a grown bilgesnipe, triumphantly in one hand and Mjollnir in the other.  Loki knew at that point, that Thor had completely forgotten about his gift to him.  Loki didn’t make the effort to remind him._

00000

 

From Loki’s cell, Thor angrily marched towards his chambers.  He growled at anybody who got in the way.  Most were smart enough to leave him alone.  Upon arriving to his bed chambers, he slammed the door shut and threw the goblet across the room with all his strength.  With a roar of fury, he clutched Mjollnir and hit everything in his path.  His drawer was the first victim in his rage.  It split in two, all his clothes flying to the floor.  He strode to his bed and turned it upside down.  He ripped down the pictures and paintings that hung from his wall.  Nothing survived.

 

Only when his room was utterly destroyed did Thor collapsed onto his knees and scream.  He screamed and screamed and screamed.  His screams eventually turned into sobs.  _Oh Loki…_   He hurt for his brother.  He wanted Loki free.  He wanted him _happy._  

An object suddenly caught Thor’s eye.  It was partially covered in stone and wood.  Gingerly, he went and picked it up. 

 

Thor’s breath caught in his throat as he realized that he was holding Loki’s gift from seven hundred years ago.  The book.  Fresh tears threatened to overpower him as he realized that he never kept his word to Loki; he never read his gift.  He grasped it to his chest tightly.  _Oh forgive me Loki._

Thor picked himself up and left his chambers.  It seemed as if he was under some spell; his feet led him straight to Loki’s room.  Tentatively, he turned the knob.  It opened easily for him.  Cautiously, he looked around the room.  He didn’t put it past Loki to have bobby trapped his room.  When he found none, he stepped inside. 

 

Everything was as it had been before this terrible ordeal had started; before Loki had fallen into the void.  Thor smiled at Loki’s organized writing desk, his books neatly stacked.  Apparently he had been working on something, if the quill and parchment were of any indication.  Softly, Thor ran his fingers down the side of the books.  Spell books.  Even when he told Loki to stop practicing it, Loki never listened.  Thor couldn’t help think that maybe that was a good thing.  There were many times where it had saved his skin.

 

Thor turned around and walked to his bed.  He sat down and sighed in contentment.  Slowly, he lowed himself until he was lying on Loki’s bed.  He smiled as he still smelled the remnants of Loki’s scent on the pillow.  He picked up the book with both hands and admired the craftsmanship.  With a pang, he realized that Loki had created this book by scratch.  It was beautiful; Thor couldn’t help but run his hand up and down the cover, admiring Loki’s multiple talents.  When he opened the book, he felt his eyes fill with tears once again. 

 

**To my brother, Thor.**

**Whom I will love and cherish for all eternity.**

**Here is to growing up and looking back at fond memories!**

Thor held back his tears and turned to the next page.  He gave a watery grin and he began reading tales that they use to tell each other when they were young.  They would huddle together in Thor’s room (and sometimes Loki’s) and make up stories for their entertainment.  They would tell stories about dragons, dark elves and maidens in need of help…

 

This book was a book of memories.  He roamed around a bit, remembering one tale or another.  Loki had gotten him the absolute _perfect_ gift, he realized.  This was better than finally going hunting with his friends or even holding Mjollnir for the first time.  He has just too foolish and arrogant to see that.

 

Upon arriving on a particular story, Thor suddenly had an idea.  Loki probably wouldn’t appreciate him visiting him so quickly, he thought grimly.  Still, he left Loki’s room, and made his way, for the second time, down to the dungeons, the book held tightly to his chest.

 

()()()

 

Loki was very annoyed (and surprised) to see Thor so quickly after he told him to leave.  He raised his eyebrows at the sight of his (not) brother breathing hard.  _He ran all the way down here?  Idiot…_   Thor paused to catch his breath.  He suddenly looked up at his brother.  Loki glared back.  He was not amused.  Why couldn’t Thor just leave him _alone_?  He unexpectedly caught sight of what Thor was clutching to him.  He hoped his astonishment didn’t show on his face.  Thor was holding the book he gave him as a gift for his name day.  Thor saw Loki’s scrutiny and shuffled his feet awkwardly.  “I had just found this Loki.  I don’t think I ever thanked you properly.  It’s beautiful.  _Thank you_ ” he said softly.  Loki looked on stoically.  “Who says I want your thanks?  You discovered a present from seven hundred years ago.  Congratulations, Thor.  When I get out of here, I’ll throw you a victory party.  Is that what you want?”  He snarled icily.  Thor cringed at the venom in his brother’s voice.  He kept to his original idea, however.

 

“Perhaps you would like for me to read you one passage?  I was looking through it and I came upon a favorite story of yours.”  Without waiting for Loki’s response, Thor began to read.

 

“There were once two brothers, Sjon and Hilmir, who thirsted for nothing but glory.  Sjon was a sorcerer, able to conjure anything he so desired.  He boasted that he was the best in the entire world.  Hilmir was just as strong, but with his sword and shield.  He believed that neither man nor monster could best him.  Together, they were an unstoppable force.  They battled every villain and conquered every monster.” 

 

Thor looked up at Loki, and saw that while he was looking away from him, he seemed to be listening.  He continued.  “Even as they battled the lands fiercest warriors and beasts, their thirst for glory remained unfulfilled.  They yearned for more.  One day, they heard a rumor about a terrifying beast that roamed the outskirts of a small town.  Nobody knew what it was.  The two brothers were elated to have found some challenge.

 

They journeyed to the frightened town, asking the people for their accounts of the beast.  They did not know anything about it.  The people who were unfortunate to come across it were never seen again.  Only one old man had come back alive.  The two brothers went and talked to him.  The old man told them that before his experience with the creature, he had been young and strong.  He claimed he was the strongest man to ever live.  Now he sat an old and sickly man who depended on others to care for him.  The old man told the brothers that the beast took away his youth and strength because he was arrogant.  He begged them not to seek out the creature.  The two brothers wouldn’t be deterred, however, thinking the man was mad.  The old man sighed sadly and told them where he last saw the creature.  The very next morning, they left.”

 

Thor looked up and saw the Loki was finally staring at him.  He wasn’t smiling.  But he wasn’t glaring at him either.  Thor took that as a small miracle.  He looked back to the book and continued.  “It was three days before they finally found something.  It wasn’t what they had expected.  There stood a shadowy like creature, dressed in black.  The two brothers laughed, underestimating the creature.  They charged at it.  Sjon mustered all his energy and attacked it with his strongest enchantment.  Hilmir charged at it with his sword, ready to slice it in half.

 

The creature outmatched both of them.  It repelled their attack over and over.  They quickly realized that this was creature unlike anything they have ever seen before.  They became frightened.   Exhausted, Hilmir failed to notice the creature strike him fatally.  Sjon screamed his brother’s name in fear and ran to him.  He held onto his brother’s weak body, and tried to stop his wounds from bleeding out.  It was all for naught.  He cried his brother’s name over and over, begging him to not die.  The creature loomed over them both.  Desperate, Sjon begged the creature to help his brother- that he would do anything if only to hear his brother breathe once more.  Sjon thought of the old man suddenly- of how he had to give up his youth and strength to keep his life.  At that moment, he suddenly understood why he was the only one to return alive.  Everyone else would have rather died than give up their most precious gift.  Sjon, with tears staining his face, pleaded with the creature, to spare his brother’s life.  He told the cre--”

 

“—Creature to take his most precious gift- his magic.”  Loki finished quietly.  Thor smiled up at Loki.  “Yes brother.  Sjon begged the creature to spare his brother’s life and in return, he would give him his most precious gift.  Suddenly, Sjon felt a sickening feeling.  He felt weak, as if something was draining him.  He became pale, and he threw up.  Shocked, he realized that he no longer felt his magic.  He tried to lift a pebble from the floor with only a flick of his hand, and found that it remained on the floor.  He knew then, that he was an ordinary man.  The next moment, Hilmir awoke, his body healed.  The creature had vanished.

 

When Hilmir realized what Sjon had done for him, he cried.  They both learned a valuable lesson about the consequences of their arrogance.  Mournfully, they acknowledged that the old man realized that as well.  Hilmir hugged his brother to him and didn’t let go of him for a long time.  He would never forget his brother’s sacrifice for him.  He realized that he did not care if his brother was an average man.  He was still his _brother_.  And he _loved_ him. ” Thor concluded as he put the book down.

 

Loki was staring right at Thor, his face unreadable.  He was quiet for a long time.  When he finally did speak, it was a soft whisper, so low that Thor had to strain his ears to hear him.  “That _had_ been my favorite story.  I always imagined that if I was Sjon and you Hilmir, I would have sacrificed my magic so you could live.”  Just as softly, Thor responded.  “Had it been the other way, and you laid dying on the ground, know that I would have surrendered _anything_ to let you live again- even my life.  You were **always** my favorite Loki.  You still **are.**   And I’m… _so_ sorry I never told you that.” 

 

When Thor looked into Loki’s eyes, he saw agony, fear, resignation, and uncertainty, the first real emotions he had seen in _days._   He got up from where he was sitting and walked straight up to his brother.  Slowly, he carefully wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist.  Loki went completely still.  Thor reached his head to whisper into his ear.  “You are my _favorite_ Loki.  I love you.  I always have.  Nothing about you will ever turn me against you, not your true heritage, not your crimes, **nothing.**   I will be at your side for all eternity.”  As if these were the words he needed to hear, Loki suddenly went limp in his arms.  He closed his eyes and put his head on Thor’s chest, realizing that was all that he could do.

 

Thor kept one arm around his brother’s small waste and wound the other around his neck.  He massaged it, knowing that the position he was in put stress on it.  He caressed his dirty hair, pushing it back from his face.  He suddenly felt wetness on his shirt.  When Loki’s shoulders began to tremble, Thor realized he was crying.  Thor said nothing- he merely continued to hold his little brother, knowing that this was what he _needed._   Softly, he put a kiss to Loki’s sweaty temple.  He sniveled and then sighed in contentment.  They stayed like that for a very long time.

 

Eventually, they broke away from one another.  Thor raised his hand and wiped away Loki’s tears with a callused thumb.  “I’ll always be here Loki.  That is a promise I swear to _never_ break.”  Loki stared at him before giving a shaky nod.  Thor smiled, and went to go pick up the book.  He needed to go, he realized sadly.

 

Just when he had been about to step out of his cell, he heard Loki call out to him quietly.  “Will you come back tomorrow?  To read some more?”  Thor looked back at his brother and grinned widely.  “Of course I will brother.”

 

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a story about Thor and Loki. I love them to death and their broken brotherhood saddens me greatly. I swear, if these two don’t make up in Thor: The Dark World, I’m going to have a conniption. Enjoy the story!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own these characters or anything else. Pshh if I did, these two would have made up by now :’(


End file.
